


Out of the safe-house

by Bara_H



Category: Markiplier TV (Web Series), Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), Wilford motherlovin’ Warfstache
Genre: Spoilers for WAIA I guess, Well I made myself sad by writing this lol, Wilford need a therapy, a story based on WAIA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:48:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bara_H/pseuds/Bara_H
Summary: We got out of that house after being trapped in it by Celine and found WAIA. After a successful interview, we go on to find an old friend of ours who might be in a need of therapy. But aren’t we all?
Kudos: 4





	Out of the safe-house

**Author's Note:**

> Please read this assuming YN from WKM and YN from WAIA are one and the same person. Also YN got out of the house without a physical body.

"Well. That's terrifying. One moment." A recorded message from a voice I haven't heard in such a long time, plays. I would shift in my chair uncomfortably from the look at that thing, but as I didn't have a body, nor did I get a chair I couldn't do such a thing. The robot in front of me moves its metal body. "Marginally better. Or worse? Better? Uh worse! It's much worse." Recorder plays again accompanied with clicking noises as my robotic friend changes position. "Ah there we are. Welcome huh pretend I remembered your name here. This is a prerecorded message anyways. I would not want to be in the same building as that thing I tell you me." My friend's voice sounds a little as if he was drunk- who knows maybe he was- or does his voice sounded like this all the time? I wouldn't remember would I now? I laugh at his comment anyways. "Anyway welcome whoever you are and thank you for agreeing to test out the Warfstache Automated Interview Automaton or WAIA for short." "Let's start with some calibration. All you need to do is sit back relax and listen for some numbers ok? Here we go." WAIA makes a few sounds resembling the ones of an old PC loading before giving out what one might interpret as speech. The lighting in the room flashed wildly. Thank god I don't have problems with flashing lights. Can a ghost even go to a seizure? I could test it out at some point. Not that i would have a body to endanger. "now what did you hear? Numbers? Good numbers. Now keep in mind that I have no idea what you actually said due to the fact that his message is prerecorded. But if you did hear something now would be the time to speak up.” I chuckle at the thought. 'Speak up!' My non existing mouth on my nonexistent body tries to move but no sound comes out. Again. Alright me, we trained this, concentrate! I force my mind to think about nothing else than the word "Numbers".   
‘Numbers.’  
The robot keeps staring at where I would be sitting  
‘Numbers.’  
I think WAIA moved a little  
‘Numbers! I heard your numbers!’  
I would scream in despair but as I stated before I am physically incapable of doing so since my body was stolen by those two thieves Celine and Damien!   
"That's great! Or bad! Not really sure what you said, but I chose to remain positive in this and assume that you are still alive." The prerecorded voice scares the living heck out of me. "Which means that or Automated friend here is operating well within acceptable murder parameters." So WAIA didn't kill me. Well didn't try to kill me, let's say it worked. Yay? The recorder keeps on talking about some interview. Is that what this robot was made for? I'm almost certain my friend William wasn't ever into that kind of thing. "Onto the next test: Word association." Colonel's voice rings from the robot. "Initializing word association protocol" Robot speaks before proceeding to spit out some nonsense. “please respond." This catches me off guard. "Sorry I didn't get that. Round two." 'Please give me words! Please give me words this time.' I think to myself. More robot static. "Please respond." I had nothing to say. "Response unclear. Increasing aggression." The lights go out briefly before turning red. If it still meant something to me I would be afraid for my life, like this, I only feared that I would mess this up. Who knows when will be the next time when I get a chance to get close to at least one of the people from the House. “Round three.” WAIA gave out more nightmare fuel in the form of sounds. “Please respond. Five. Four.” It started counting down. “Three.” I knew I had to do something, had to ‘say’ something. “Two.” Thankfully my mental link with the automaton was still established so ‘speaking’ to it wasn’t as hard as before. “One.” ‘I don’t know… Potato salad!’ I say in my head. The light goes down as I wait in anticipation. “Response accepted.” WAIA says and the lights go back up. The robot however quickly short circuits itself as my friend goes on about its ‘death’ as if it was a normal occurrence. “Now to the survivors. Wow you’re still alive! Onto the next test then, it’s something called Synthetic linguistics. Sounds made up. The point is that you can’t have a good interview if the WAIA isn’t able to conjure up the right words in the right situations.” Wait so am I going to be interviewed? Is that what is happening here? Wilford, Wilford, Wilford, you sure have changed over the time- however long it actually was since we saw each other last. “So our friend is going to fire off some random words and you just try to spot anything that does make any sense. The robot suddenly wakes back up with the words: “Yes. No, mabey, left, right, up, down… down, basement… error detected.” Basement? Oh do you mean- do you mean the house’s basement? Is it where it all happened? “Round two. Who, where, what… am I.” The WAIA stops for a moment before speaking again. “Green, blue, yellow, pink, red…” the lights turn red for a moment. “I- saw- you- die.” ‘Yeah you- yeah you did.’ I think this time only to myself. The smile from my theoretical face fades away quickly. But it’s okay! It’s okay because I am not dead!’ I try to speak to the robot but it doesn’t work. Oh I forgot! The short-circuiting! I must establish the connection between us again! Damn it! “Erorrrrrrrrrr. Potato salad!” WAIA says before I manage to do anything. “So how did it go? Don’t be shy! Or do! Or are-are you- are you alive?” William speaks again. ‘In the broadest of terms I am alive yes! He said potato salad!’ Another attempt at speech. I must have established the connection again because the lights were still up and another recording played: “Huh. Potato salad again. It must have really stuck in his head when you said it for the first time. Well that is all the calibration that must be done, let’s get to the interview. Have fun!” 

Lights go out. Clicking is heard- and I believe I am finally getting somewhere. WAIA introduces itself as Wilford Warfstache and music players from somewhere. ‘Wilford Warfstache? Is that how you call yourself nowadays Will?’ “First question: How many people have you killed?” WAIA asks. ‘What? Me? I don’t kill anyone! Mark did! Well- only technically, but he did!’ I try to defend myself but the robot does seem to care about my answer anyways. “Good answer. Second question.” The lightbulb must have broken, because after a crash the lights were nonexistent again. Only WAIA’s glowing eyes and mouth were visible. “A man goes to a party. This man met an old friend.” He must be talking about Mark! “The two friends shared some wine. The two friends played a game. The most dangerous game.” From my days in the house, I found out a lot of things. Now my hypothesis was getting proven. Mark and Will had to play the game of Russian roulette together! And Mark must have made it look like Will killed him! “I didn’t know that gun was loaded. I didn’t know.” The robot says and even through it’s synthetic voice I can hear the guilt. “Was-it-my-fault?” My nonexistent eyes watered with theoretical tears as I hear what he said. Will blames himself! ‘No!’ I try to scream not caring that it is physically impossible. ‘No it wasn’t!’ “Was it?” WAIA asks again. ‘NO!’ I hope it hears me. “You can’t change the past.” It did. “You can tell all the stories you want to tell.” And I will Wilford! I swear I will! “It won’t change what happened. You can’t rewrite the past.” But I can make people believe! I will make them believe! For you! For your sanity! “If you live in a fantasy forever, you lose yourself in the story. Potato salad.” Look Will! I might be living in a fantasy okay, but do I have anything else to do? I lost my body! I was trapped in that bloody house for who knows how long, because time is an illusion, and I am not ready to give up! Take your potato salad with you if you want to, but we are solving this once and for all! I launch from my seat right through the table leaving everything intact. ‘Please whatever is up there looking over me, let me have this! Please allow this to work!’ I stare deep into the ‘eyes’ of WAIA, bypassing the eyes I find myself in one of the worst cable management works I have ever seen, I continue inwards. Closer towards the CPU and other electrical components posing for a brain. That’s where the real fight begins. 

In the house I got all the time in the world to practice, but really not many things to practice on. The gardener ran away as soon as the house started to glow. Who knows what happened to the chef and it’s not like any other people ever visited the house anyways. It was only me, the most broken body somewhat resembling a man that I have ever seen and that stupid security camera discussed as a mini chef. I didn’t even try to possess Mark’s old body even after I found it, in fear that it would die again with me in it and that might as well mean the end to me as a consciousness. I never found Damien’s or Celine’s bodies so I couldn’t check the state of those. I was left with the robot-chef. A dreadful thing really. In my time I found out two ways of possession. Either the donor agrees to give out their body willingly- that’s what my idiotic self once did- or you kick the mind out. Or you share it, but for that both consciousnesses must agree and then hope they don’t die as they inevitably fight over the motors functions. That is even harder than kicking the other one out anyways. The body also mustn’t die with the host consciousness in it or else it dies too. 

‘Finally, the quote on quote brains of this thing! Now to kick you out.’ Wilford said that WAIA was a scan of his own brain. That means that as much as I hate to do it I must talk Wilford over to give me this body, with force if necessary. Force of course is just a therm, I can’t really go kicking the brain until it suffers big enough concussions to stop working properly. “Hi Wilford! Ready for a little talk?” The darkness around me is familiar, it’s the same darkness I saw when Celine and Damien stole my body! But this time I see Wilford. He doesn’t look like I remember him, he has pink curly hair accompanied by a pink mustache. His mouth moves funny when he speaks. “Oh hi, long time no see!” “Yeah, it sure is. Look, I’m looking for someone- well I’m looking for you, but not this you, the other you- do you think you could help me?” I ask. Oh it is so nice to finally talk to someone. “You are looking for me? Well, congratulations you have ground me! Here I am!” Wilford smiles. “Well, it is very complicated, but there are acutely two of you. I’m looking for the other you and because the two of yours are connected you could tell me where the other you is.” “Oh sure. Sure I’ll help you. But I have no idea where I am! Well apart from this me. This me is right here.” And here we go. “I could help you with that you know. But it would mean that you will have to give me access to your brain.” “Access to my brain? What do you mean by that? I ain’t giving you access to my brain! That’s where my brain is!” Wilford jokes. “Please! It’s really important and it will help me help you.” “I don’t need any help! I am perfectly fine like this.” “Are you?” I asked. This was not going well. “Of course why wouldn’t I?” “You are stuffed inside of a decaying robot locked away in- in- in whatever this place is.” “I don’t care!” “Don’t you? Not even a little bit? Don’t you think that there is something else to life than sitting locked away in a cage?” I kept on asking. “I- … don’t care” Wilford said but it was obvious he started to think about all this. “But if I give you the access? What will happen to me?” “I will find you. I will come to you and we will see to it that Mark gets punished for what he had done.” I say. “No not that me! This me!” I sigh. There is no good way to say this. “I need your full brain power for this so you… will…. cease to exist.” I say reluctantly. “Untill I find the other you of course! He can scan his brain back into you and you will be fine! It’s like you never left!” It might have been a lie. I have no idea what will Wilford do once I come to him in his robot, or if it will be like he never left. I also didn’t know I was going to let go of the body but I wasn’t going to tell him that was I? I already lost a lot because of this goddamn party! I wasn’t going to be robbed of this pile of scraps as well. “No! I don’t care if he will put me back- I-if I will put myself back- I won’t be leaving thank you very much!” Wilford spoke in anger. I looked down onto the ‘floor’. I didn’t want to do this. But there was no other way. I needed this robot’s memories. I guess the nice way is out of the picture. 

“You know, I lied.” Wilford looked at me with a questioning look. “In the interview…. I lied when I said it wasn’t your fault.” “Is that so? And why should I care? You can’t rewrite the past! It already happened!” “Oh don’t play your games on me! That robot is you! And if that robot felt the need to ask me if it was you fault, you yourself feel the need as well! You need validation! You need someone to tell you it was an accident! You need someone to believe you! And. I. Am. Not. That. Person!” I say with hatred in my voice. It isn’t real. The hatred isn’t real. It never was and never will be. Each and every word pains me because I know that Will isn’t okay. I know that he needs someone to talk to. He does need validation. And I want to be that for him! I do because he is the only person who never did anything wrong to me. But this isn’t the Will I need to talk to. “So listen carefully! It was your fault! You killed Mark! You killed him and then caused me to die as well! Mark is dead because of you! I am dead because of you! Heck even Celine and Damien are dead because of what you did! You are a murderer!” I shout as I hold back my tears. “Was. It. My. Fault?” Wilford stammers. I swallow dryly. “Yes! Yes it was! It was all your fault!” I watch as Wilfors’s eyes water. It’s working, though I might be happier if it wasn’t. “You killed us all Will! You no longer belong in this world! You don’t deserve it!” “No! Stop!” From the WAIA’s answer I knew that Wilford deep down always blamed himself. And here I was opening the wound and spilling salt into it. Wilford fell to the ground sobbing as I stood there no longer able to help. “You are right. I don’t deserve to be here!” He says through the sobs. “I don’t deserve any of this! I’m sorry for everything that I’ve done! I don’t remember who i was! I wish I did! But I am sorry! I deserve to d-“ That’s when the darkness disappeared. I was in control now. But at what cost. “I am sorry.” If my new robotic body was capable of it, my legs would be shaking right now. I dropped to the floor finally feeling it after such a long time. But I didn’t care. I felt horrible. This, I didn’t prepare for. This, I never even thought about, yet here I was, in a different body, with the original inhabitant gone. This situation had only one good news. This Wilford was truly gone. Not only trapped on the outside without a body, no, truly and actually not existing, so it couldn’t hunt me back. It is because his other consciousness does exist. The other Wolford still lives. And that’s the one I am going to find. Heartbroken, I stood up, balancing on the rusty legs. Where are you Will? Where are you? I need to say sorry! 

Re-learning how to walk I make my slow and uneasy way towards the nearest wall slamming right into it. “Dammit wall!” I shout and to my surprise an actual voice is heard. Distorted and creepy, but it is a voice. “Alright me, I have a body now! That means no more slamming into walls in order to walk through them! I am not a ghost anymore!” I remind myself looking for the door. Interesting enough I find one. As I make my way through the corridors, I scout WAIA’s brain for the location of Wilford. The other Wilford, couldn’t do it even if he wanted to, because that information doesn’t exist in his memories but his subconscious. And there he doesn’t have full access. I do, because it isn’t my subconscious.

It’s weird touching stuff again, one would be surprised how quickly people forget how something feels like. I finally made my way towards the front door, surprisingly they weren't even locked, or were they locked and I just snapped the lock with my new robotic arm? Who knows, I literally flew thought the ceiling while getting here. I’m out now and that’s all that matters. Onto the next challenge, where is Wilford? Tapping into the subconscious of WAIA I get a feeling to go right, and I do so. Why are the people screaming? I notice the sudden panic around me. Then I realize what WAIA looks like. “Don’t worry! I mean no harm.” I say but it doesn’t seem to help at all. It would be so easier to just fly again- one of the perks of not having a body is that movement is way easier and quicker- but now I have a physical form again. ‘Cross the street’ WAIA speaks to me. I do so without thinking and before I know it my metal body lies on the street. A car hit me. “Oh right! Body!” I bark in anger. 

It was a long and complicated journey, but thankfully WAIA was in the same city as Wilford, on my own it could take me years to find him, but with WAIA I knew where to look and there he was- a private club. The bouncer tried to stop me from entering, but that wasn’t a problem to solve. “Wilford?” I shout through the crowd causing panic in the room. I didn’t mind. Only one man remained dancing on the main stage- a man in a pink wig and the same colored mustache. It must have been Will. “Will!” I come closer to him. The man notices my presence and screams in fear. “Hey Wilford. Have a moment?” I ask. “What- what are you doing in my club? You’re scaring all the guests away!” He then turned to the few remaining people. “It’s okay. My buddy over here won’t kill you! I hope.” Turning back to me he continues: “What do you want and how did you get here? I thought I programmed you to never come close to me.” “Yeah about that…” I start, but change my mind mid sentence. “Could we maybe go somewhere more private?” I ask instead. Wilford seemed uncomfortable but didn’t   
dare to object, leading me to a back door. “I have no idea how you found me, but it’s really terrifying. So if you excuse me, I’ll just take my stuff and-“ “You are afraid of me?” I ask. “Of course I am, did you ever look into the mirror?” “Oh It’s actually not WAIA in here, it’s me, your friend.” I introduced myself. “You know from the party?” “You will have to be a little more specific, I was at a lot of parties over the years.” Wilford says. “Years? So it was years! Anyways, the one Mark invited you to.” “Mark? Oh I haven’t heard that name in a while. Anyways I don’t care. What do you want? I would like to get back to my guests over there.” Wilford seemed to be brushing that discussion away. “I want to fight back!” “Look let’s pretend for a second I do believe you and don’t actually want to dismantle you because only the sight of you makes my spine shiver and look at the facts here. How would you fight back? Huh? And what makes you think I want to help you?” “We find Damien and Celine! We get them to give me back my body they so rudely stole from me! Then we find Mark and kill him while making sure no other body he could get into is nearby!” “Look, that is both terrifying- especially coming from your… uh WAIA’s mouth- and two that is crazy! Like more than me, kind of crazy, and that is a big amount of crazy I tell you.” Just now I realized how the WAIA speaks. “Oh sorry.” I say plainly. “How do you want to find Celine and Damien anyways? Let alone find AND kill Mark?” “Look. Celine and Damien stole my body! They left me just floating around in the house! For years I have been trying to find a way to get back at them, but I couldn’t even get out of that bloody house. Literally and metaphorically bloody house. I learned how to possess bodies the same way Mark and Celine did! I studied the house inside out for any nook or cranny that could get me the heck out of there and for years I failed and failed! I finally got out! It nearly killed me but I did, then I went and found your automaton, just to get to you! So don’t you dare tell me that my plan is impossible!” I say angrily. “Look, Look, Look, I didn’t say it was impossible, I said it was crazy! So there’s no need to get all mad all of the sudden. I really don’t mind what you do okay! That’s your life and it’s up to you how you live it, but I don’t care anymore! I don’t care about Mark! I don’t care about Celine! I don’t care about Damien! I don’t care!” Wilford shouted. “Will.” I raise my hand towards him, but he moves back. “Both you and me know that is not true, because if you didn’t care, you wouldn’t build WAIA.” I try to reason with him. “I built that thing to do interviews, what does it have to do with me caring about the past?” “This robot is a scan of your brain, it is a robotic version of you and since WAIA cares, you care too.” “That thing cares about anything?” Wilford asked, but I knew he knew I was right. “Look Will, I know you are scared okay-“ “Yeah I should probably change the speaker on this thing, maybe it would be less terrifying to talk to.” Wilford tries to change the theme. “That’s not what I mean!” I explain. Wilford pauses before something changes in his eyes and I think I see despair in them for just a brief moment. “Look that house broke me! It broke me and I had to build myself up again! I killed people! And I am not getting back to that life! This is better! This makes more sense to me! Why? Because nothing makes any goddamn sense!” He shouted. “You didn’t know the gun was loaded!” I shout back to get back to the ‘I killed people’ part. What an unfortunate wording. This was what WAIA told me, this is what Wilford buried into his subconscious and now I brought it up. “I don’t care! Okay? I just… don’t care!” He shouts before walking through a door and slamming them behind himself. I hear a loud sigh. I too take a deep breath. It is an useless thing to do as my body now consists of metal, it doesn’t need air to function. “Fine, cover from the truth Wilford, keep putting on this mask until it becomes impossible to take it off. Because I realized why you fear the WAIA so much. It’s not how it looks like, it’s not it’s distorted speech! WAIA is a scan of your brain, but unlike the human you, this one didn’t bury all the bad behind a veil of madness! It didn’t stay in the past! WAIA still mourns and asks itself the question: Was it my fault? In reality the answer doesn’t matter, you know? You said it yourself, the past happened and you can’t rewrite it, but you can learn from it, you can affect the future! And you already stopped fighting, but I didn’t! Your subconscious didn’t! And we can try to find those responsible for our suffering, for your suffering, and maybe… just maybe, we can learn how to forgive ourselves in the process as well! Maybe, there’s still time!” 

I wait for a minute, I wait for two, but the door doesn’t open. I sigh and turn my robotic body around. “Fine, I’ll do it myself.” I say. Suddenly I hear a quiet click. The door opened and inside, stood a figure with a pink wig, a same colored mustache and now red eyes. “But what if I already can’t take off the mask?” Wilford asks sobbing. “Then we start by acknowledging it.”


End file.
